onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy
| jva=Wataru Takagi| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Bellamy the Hyena is the captain of the Bellamy Pirates, who ruled over Mock Town. He has a bounty of 55,000,000. This bounty has earned him a secondary nickname as the "Big-Time Rookie". Bellamy is the main villain of the Jaya arc. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tends to fall off whenever Bellamy uses his spring-based jumping. He has a scar above right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like design on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. Personality Bellamy's character is one that is cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers (evident by the fact that he thought he was winning when Luffy fought against him seriously for the first time; although, of course, none of his attacks were actually effective against the Straw Hat due to his elastic physiology, and instead believing that Luffy survived them all through sheer luck), but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Shichibukai, Crocodile, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, as he killed Roshio over an unimportant matter. Also, he seems to laugh at other people's misfortune. Like Donquixote Doflamingo, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His heavy beliefs in the "New Age" had made him mock and laugh at any one who has grand dreams such as Luffy's. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sarquiss usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to view himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy is shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy. The fact that Bellamy is willing to become an underling of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride is twisted. Abilities and Powers ability.]] Bellamy has eaten the Bane Bane no Mi. With this he has the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed and power, and can even enter Super-Human Speed. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them. Bellamy utilizes this high-speed momentum to augment his punches. Bellamy heavily depends on his Devil Fruit powers in battle. He appears to be an average fighter without the aid of his powers, using a knife and pistol to brutalize Roshio. He had enough strength to throw a grown-man out of a window, but lacked endurance and was knocked out by one simple punch from Luffy. History Jaya Arc Bellamy and his crew were on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age." On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", has a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio fairly wins against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy falsely accuses him of cheating and smashes Roshio out the bar's top floor window (before knocking Roshio out the window in the manga, Bellamy first stabs him, nailing his hand to the money he was trying to collect, shoots him in the leg and sets him on fire). With this attack, Roshio is defeated, but as his crew tries to carry him off, Bellamy jumps out the window to kill him. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami enter the bar in search of answers about a mysterious island floating in the sky. The crew is immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He tells the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates shouldn't be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angers Luffy but not before he decides that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refuse to engage in battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 224 and Episode 146, Bellamy mocks the Straw Hats and the dream of "Sky Island". This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 225 and Episode 147, Bellamy and his crew humiliate Luffy and Zoro. Later on, Luffy and crew meet up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believes greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats are on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that will help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and crew attack and greatly wound Cricket and his friends.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 231 and Episode 150, Bellamy and his crew defeat Saruyama Alliance. Afterwards they steal all of Cricket's gold, which was the only proof the he had of the mysterious island's possible existence. When Luffy finds out what has happened to his new friends, he races back to the bar where he first met Bellamy. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew are laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushes in wanted posters and news that Bellamy is in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 for Zoro and 100,000,000 for Luffy. Everyone in the bar is shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claims that the wanted posters are forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them (pirates in the past had been known to pull such a scam, only to have the whole thing backfire upon themselves). This calms the rest of the pirates down for a while, that is, until Luffy's voice is heard screaming for Bellamy outside of the bar. Upon hearing Luffy, Bellamy exits the bar and challenges Luffy to a duel. Bellamy mostly shows off his skills with repeated use of his "Spring Snipe" technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still doesn't lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readies one more shot using his "Spring Hopper" technique. Bellamy begins ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he is powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insults Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angers Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rockets toward Luffy, and with one single hit Luffy smashes Bellamy to the ground, busting a nasty imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face knocking him completely unconscious.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 232 and Episode 151, Luffy beats Bellamy with a single punch. His crew, quickly realizing that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, ran away. Post Skypiea Later on, Bellamy is seen with an elaborate bandage around his head (presumably because the marred knuckle imprint that Luffy left him still hasn't healed) at the end of the Skypiea arc. Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai Bellamy swore allegiance to, returned to Jaya and forced Bellamy and his First Mate, Sarquiss, to fight each other, "as a lesson" for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Bellamy responded that he could not leave them be because they would eventually reach Doflamingo's position and begged in vain for forgiveness to receive another chance from the Shichibukai. However, Doflamingo shows no mercy by declaring that Bellamy was not needed anymore and manipulated Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, both of whom screamed for mercy at the last moment.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 207, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. Bellamy's fate is unknown, though it is assumed that he was killed. Battles * Bellamy vs. Roshio * Bellamy Pirates vs. Montblanc Cricket, Masira and Shōjō * Bellamy vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Bellamy (while being controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) vs. Sarquiss Anime and Manga Differences As stated above, the conflict between Bellamy and Roshio in the bar was much more violent in the manga, with Bellamy stabbing Roshio in the hand with a knife and pinning his hand to the table (and his winnings) when he accuses the pirate of cheating, then twist the blade, causing Roshio intense pain. Next, Bellamy shoots him in the kneecap and breaks a bottle of liquor over his head, before Sarquiss flicks a match onto the alcohol-soaked Roshio, setting him on fire. Roshio is then pushed out of the bar through a window on the third story. In the anime, to reduce the extreme violence for younger audience, Bellamy merely grabs Roshio by the wrist before he could reach his winnings, constricted it slightly, and then shoots at him a few times before kicking him out of the window. Manga/Anime influences Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Ballamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700's.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 25, Bellamy's name explained? Trivia * The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Red-Haired Shanks and Higuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. This is most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back, at least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons". ** A secondary comparison comes from Kidd, who was noted to remark he had killed everyone and anyone who laughed at his dream, which is a very different reaction to Luffy and Zoro facing off against the laughing Bellamy and his crew. References Site Navigation de:Bellamy, die Hyäne fr:Bellamy Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:North Blue Characters Category:Skypiean Saga Villains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Speed users